Verdad o Reto
by DidianaHappy
Summary: El equipo Avatar juega a verdad o reto y Korra es retada a beber jugo de cactus. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias? ¿qué cosas hará la Avatar bajo los efectos de ese jugo?.
1. Jugo de Cactus

Advierto… Contiene una escena de un beso nada esperado.

**PROMPT: VERDAD O RETO**

Para celebrar que Korra había recuperado sus poderes y que la amenaza de Amon había pasado, el equipo Avatar junto con Iroh decidió hacer una pequeña reunión. Sólo ellos cinco.

Al principio fue bastante incómodo, principalmente porque Mako y Asami recién habían terminado su relación, Iroh estaba sutilmente cortejando a Korra (bajo la mirada celosa de Mako) y Bolin… Él no estaba incómodo en realidad, estaba en su propio mundo, comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa.

-¡Chicos, tenfo una idfea! –Habló el maestro tierra, con la boca aún llena de comida- ¡Jueguemos a verfad o reasdfghj…!- En esa última parte se atoró.

-¡Suena divertido! ¡Hagámoslo! –Apoyó la idea una sonriente Korra.

Al principio del juego, todo elegían verdad y preguntas como _"Señorita Avatar, ¿está usted soltera?",_ _"¿Mako tus cejas son naturales?"_, _"¿Mako ya tienes otra?"_(Esta hecha por Asami, en un tono bastante amenazante), _"Mako ¿le está tocando el trasero a la Avatar Korra?_" (Esta última hecha por un confundido Iroh, que parpadeaba mirando a Mako y a Korra).

Finalmente, fue Korra la que rompió el ciclo de preguntas incómodas (la mayoría dirigidas a Mako) pidiendo reto.

-Muy bien Korra –Dijo Bolin tomando su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo- ¡Te reto a que tomes un vaso de jugo de cactus!

-No –Intervino cortante Mako, negando la cabeza serio.

-Déjala ser, Mako. Ella beberá lo que quiera –Le llevó la contraria Asami.

-Me parece que no es apropiado que la Avatar… -Comenzó a decir Iroh, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Korra que se puso de pié.

-¡RETO ACEPTADO! –Exclamó y se sirvió un vaso de buen tamaño de aquel jugo.

-Korra, eso es mu…- Dijeron casi todo en unísono, pero ya era muy tarde. Korra se había tomado el vaso entero.

La Avatar se sentó de nuevo, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Sintiéndose victoriosa. Parpadeo y ocurrió. Sus pupilas dilataron, se mareó por un momento y luego abrió los ojos.

-Wooooaaaaah… Mako ¡tus cejas son tiburones! –Tocó las cejas del maestro fuego, mirándolas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo para luego centrar su atención en Iroh- Oye general, ¿no te han dicho que tú voz se parece mucho a la de tu abuelo?

-Eehh… Sí. Un par de veces –Respondió él, algo incómodo.

Korra centró esta vez su atención en Bolin. Se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó.

-Bo, Bo…Mi amiguito Bo –Tomó la cara de él, apretando sus mejillas- ¿Tú sabes qué te quiero, verdad?

Bolin se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

-Me alegra, me alegra –Korra se sentó al lado de él- No me gustó cuando te pusiste a llorar –Le confesó- No me gusta ver a la gente que quiero llorando –Su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¡No llores, Bo! –Le rogó, siendo ella la que comenzaba a llorar.

-Tranquilízate Korra –Le pidió Asami, secándole las lágrimas.

-¡Asamiiiiii! –La avatar se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, abrazandola- ¡Asami! ¡Asami! –Su llanto ya había parado y ahora se mostraba divertida- Tú haz besado a Mako y yo también. ¿Sabes qué falta?

-Heem…No –Contestó Asami, desconcertada por el cambio de humor de su amiga.

-¡Un beso entre nosotras! –Y sin siquiera dejar que Asami respondiera, Korra tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mako se levantara del sofá y se la llevara de la habitación. Asami quedó estática en el mismo lugar, Bolin se quejaba de que Korra le había mojado la camisa con sus lágrimas y Iroh murmuraba algo relacionado con el honor.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VIVA YOOO SGHJKLFHDK

LARGA VIDA AL CACTUS JUICE PATRÓN DE TODO LO SHIPPEABLE!

GRACIAS PUBLICO, GRACIAS! *lanza besos mientras flores caen a su alrededor*

I REGRET NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!


	2. El baile del caballo

En vista de que varias personas me pidieron una continuación para este fic, acá la dejo. Quedó más corta. Espero les guste.

**El baile del Caballo**

Luego de que Korra besara a Asami y fuese llevada a su habitación por Mako, las cosas obviamente se tornaron bastante incómodas en la reunión.

Bolin sugirió retomar el juego, Iroh y Asami aceptaron inmediatamente esperando así romper la tensión. El maestro tierra fue a la chequear cómo estaban las cosas entre la Avatar y su hermano y volvió con una expresión divertida a la sala donde se encontraban.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo están ellos? –Inquirió Asami.

-Korra está llorando porque la bufanda de Mako es roja.

-¿Huh? ¿Sólo por eso? –Habló Iroh esta vez, comenzando a reírse.

-Sip, parece que el jugo de cactus la puso sentimental.

-¿Y cómo está Mako?

-Mojado en llanto y diciéndole que se vista porque le dará un resfriado o algo así. Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que suele ser. Oh, y no preguntes porqué ella está en ropa interior porque no sé, creo que ni siquiera Mako lo sabe. En cualquier caso, es obvio que él no seguirá jugando.

-Así que, ¿sólo seremos nosotros tres? Oh bien –Asami suspiró y fijó su mirada en el maestro fuego- Iroh, ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto! –Respondió con seguridad.

-Lo mismo que Korra, un vaso de jugo de cactus –Ordenó la pelinegra, sonriendo internamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y si acabo como Korra?

-¡Vamos Iroh! ¡Hazlo por tu honor! Además –Le animó Bolin, tocando su hombro- Nosotros estamos aquí y vigilaremos que no hagas nada peligroso.

Cinco minutos después, unos sorprendidos Asami y Bolin veían a Iroh bailar encima de la mesa sin camisa.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba ese baile? –Preguntó discretamente Asami.

-El baile del caballo. Imagino que es porque parece que monta uno –Explicó Bolin, mientras el general bailaba moviendo sus manos como si lanzase una cuerda.

-Me pregunto si ese baile es normal en su nación…

En ese momento, Korra apareció en la sala, vistiendo sólo su camisa y ropa interior.

-Korra ¿Qué le pasó a tus pantalones? –Iroh la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y detrás de ella, Mako fruncía en ceño, pasando su mano por la cintura de la joven, acercándola más a él.

-¡Los pantalones son una ilusión! ¡Cómo la muerte y la separación! –Exclamó ella a toda respuesta, soltándose del agarre de su novio y subiéndose a la mesa.

Los demás los miraban más sorprendidos aún, todos pensando "_¿Korra se sabe ese baile?" _y es que a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del jugo, estaban bailando muy sincronizados. Claro que en algún momento eso acabo, se les enredaron los pies y cayeron de la manera más estrepitosa al suelo.

Mako apartó brusca y violentamente a Iroh de Korra, gruñendo por lo bajo. Es que el maestro fuego había aterrizado en la suave superficie que eran pechos de la Avatar.

Después de haber pateado un par de veces al general, Mako cargó a Korra y ante la mirada desconcertada y divertida de sus amigos se la volvió a llevar fuera de la sala.

.·.·.·..·.·.·.· .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·. .·.·.·.

ME FUI AL CARAJO \O/

Por cierto, debían imaginarse a Iroh bailando Gangnam style :3.


	3. Cabello Rojo

Creo que este es el fic con más ships que he escrito. Culpo al fandom

**Cabello Rojo**

La caída de Iroh y Korra sin duda alguna había puesto fin a la reunión, Bolin se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá y frente a él, Asami tomaba un poco de vino perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Iroh que yacía aún insconciente en el suelo.

Un último trago a su copa y decide irse a su habitación, pero justo antes de que cruzara la puerta un murmuro detrás de ella capta su atención. Iroh se estaba levantando.

-Hey General Bailarín –Saludó ella, recostada del marco de la puerta.

-Me duele la cabezas…Ouch –Se sobó las costillas- ¿Qué estaba haciendo para que me duela todo el cuerpo?

Asami rió un poco al recordar el porqué de dichos dolores: Las caida de la mesa y las patadas de Mako.

-Dentro de unas horas, cuando todos se levanten lo sabrás –Contestó ella.

Iroh la miró confudido mientras se incorporaba torpemente pues al caer de la mesa se había doblado el tobillo, soltó un "¡mierda!" muy bajito cuando al intentar dar un paso el tobillo le dolió aún más.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? –Ofreció Asami, acercándose a él.

-No, no es necesario, he tenido heridas peores.

-Insisto. Además mírate, te cayó comida encima. Estás hecho un desastre.

Asami pasó el brazo de Iroh por su cuello y ayudándolo a caminar lo llevó al baño que estaba en su habitación.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitas, te traeré ropa limpia para cuando salgas y buscaré algo para ese esguince. Ah y no toques mucho mis cosas –Dicho esto, se retiró cerrando la puerta y dejando al general solo.

Una hora pasó y Asami comenzó a preocuparse pues sólo escuchaba el sonido de la regadera y nada de él.

-Iroh, ¿todo bien? –Preguntó a través de la puerta.

-No. De hecho hay un problema –Su voz temblaba un poco.

Asami se limitó a pasarle la ropa, esperó un momento y finalmente él salió y los ojos de Asami de abrieron como platos. El cabello de Iroh estaba rojo.

-¡Confundiste mi shampoo con el tinte! –Exclamó ella, ahogando una risa.

-¿Cómo se suponía que los diferenciara? ¡Esas botellas estan cerca y son parecidas! Además, el haber bebido Jugo de Cactus no me ayudó mucho. Esto es horrible –se sentó en la cama, pasando las manos por su cabello, suspirando frustrado- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga?

-Resignarte a tu nueva vida como pelirojo, obviamente –Contestó burlona. Iroh frunciendo el ceño, dejando claro que no lo hallaba gracioso- Velo de esta manera, ahora representas más a tu nación.

Una pequeña sonrrisa se formó en los labios de Iroh. Asami sentó juntó a él y pasó su mano por su cabello.

-Además, no te ves mal así –Alagó ella causando un sonrojo en la cara del joven.

-Huh…Gracias. Yo uh…Será mejor que me dormir vaya ¡digo vaya a dormir! –

Se paró de la cama como resorte y se fue de la habitación, regañándose mentalmente por ser tan torpe.

.·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.· .·.·.· .·.·

LES JURO QUE QUERÍA QUE ESTA PARTE FUESE EL FINAL

PERO NO.

JODER.

Esta historia continuará en algún otro prompt.


End file.
